


Let The Rain Fall

by nightstarlight



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstarlight/pseuds/nightstarlight
Summary: Forks. That's where my poor heartbroken mother was moving us to after her bitter and tiring divorce with my ass of father. I wasn't upset about the move but its senior year and being the new kid your senior year is well, odd. Making friends will probably be difficult seeing as I am not exactly a people person but who knows maybe this small town will bring out the best in me. Maybe. Who knows.All I know right now, I need some change and some adventure. Maybe life or death.





	1. Small Town New Girl

I thought I knew what small town life was like. But oh, was I wrong. This was a whole new level of small town. When we first arrived in forks we only went through one stop light and it wasn't even a four way stop light it was three. On the peninsula of Washington state was the small town of Forks. And in Washington where it seems to be raining all the time, that really was the case on the peninsula. I was used to the rain since I had lived in Washington all of my life but this was a whole knew level of rain, it was constant. I had only been there a week and I swear I was forgetting what the sun looked like. 

I pulled into the high school parking lot sticking to the back of the lot for a spot. Starting a new school half way through my senior year wasn't ideal but I accepted it because it was the best thing for my mom. After her bitter divorce with my cheating-good-for-nothing father I knew she just needed to get out of our town and when she brought up forks and moving there, I told her to do it. I just wanted her to be happy again and starting fresh seemed like the best chance for that.

I shut off my car pulling up my sweatshirt hood to prepare for the downpour waiting outside. I got out slamming my car door, it was old and sometimes I had a hard time shutting it. After making sure the door actually shut and locked I ran to the covered walkway of the school.

"I am honestly wondering how we are not underwater," I mumbled to myself pulling my hood down and when I looked back up, people were starring.  _Wonderful._ I sighed not really enjoying the attention, I wasn't exactly a people person. I had really one friend at my old school and we weren't even best friends. I just never really fit in. which was fine with me. I began to walk looking for the office sign so I could get my class schedule. I must have looked clueless because I noticed a girl with dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulder, walking up to me.  _Oh no._

"Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Elena?" she asked once getting over to me. I adjusted my backpack trying not to act as awkward as possible. I wasn't really surprised she knew my name, the senior class here was only 200 people, maybe? New kid meant top school gossip. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that's me." I nodded with a small smile. She was pretty and looked about my age.

"Come on, I'll take you to the office before the horde gets to you, I was new last year." She waved at me to follow her, I nodded and began to follow Bella to the office. A guy who was very tall compared to my 5'3" stature, he must have been her boyfriend, caught up to us putting his arm around her shoulder. I didn't look at him but I could see in my peripheral that he was looking at me. We finally got to the office and I thanked Bella before going inside.  _That was weird._ I shook it off as nothing and talk to the woman at the desk for my schedule.

The rest of the day went fine, I made it through three of my six classes with out any embarrassing moments except for the guy, I think his name was Eric, who tried to talk me into be a feature in there school which I politely declined. Bella was in my next class which was right before lunch and offered for me to sit with her and her friends Jessica and Angela, I agreed not really wanting to sit alone at lunch. I was pretty relieved she seemed to take a liking to me, it would be nice to have one person to talk to here. She was actually really sweet. She told me how she had moved her last year from Arizona and at first hated the rain and the small town feel but that it was growing on her. We entered the cafeteria and sat kind of in the middle of the large room.

"So where are you from?" Jessica asked, I looked up from my book not sure if she was asking me, when I noticed she was looking at me. Jessica was your typical high school pretty girl, she was nice though, I could tell however she had this fake voice whenever she was sarcastic. It kind of drag and went a little high pitch.

"Oh, just this town 30 minutes outside of Seattle." I said closing my book and putting it in my bag. Bella's boyfriend was there now, I thought it was weird because I didn't even hear him walk up but shrugged it off. _Must just be a light walker._

"Oh! you must have been in Seattle a lot then!" Jessica was clearly excited at the idea of a possible city girl arriving at the school. I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"Not exactly. Seattle's not really my thing." I told her with a shrug "They do have a lot of great old book stores though that I would go to every now and then," Her face kind of dropped but impressively was still peppy. Bella nodded putting her juice down.

"What did you do then?" She asked taking a bite out of her salad. I leaned back in my chair taking a look around the cafeteria. That's when I noticed the boy staring at me. He was pale, like really pale even for Washington but he had this really beautiful dirty blond hair that was curled slightly. He was clearly tall maybe a little taller than Edward or the same height, he was sitting down so it was hard to tell. 

"Elena?" I shook my head, looking back at Bella forgetting she asked a question, she was giving me this weird smile and had an eyebrow raised, she must of notice me starring at that guy. I could feel my cheeks heating up, I brushed my hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear.

"Oh! Right, I uh well I read a lot actually or I hike kind of depends what I'm in the mood for and what kind of weather is going on for the day." I said I wasn't ever really good at describing myself.

"Yeah the weather is pretty unpredictable here." I nodded looking over at the boy again he was sitting with another guy who was extremely muscular and he glance up at me with a large grin before talking to the blond girl next to him. She looked like a model, her hair was long and wavy and the way she held herself was extremely fierce. You could be the most confident person and feel small in her presence. _Note to self: do not get on her bad side. ever._ The other girl at the table with brown hair and a short pixie cut was also talking to them. They were all beautiful. Like really beautiful it was honestly hard not to stare at them.

"Who are they?" I asked gesturing over to the group, this made Bella smile and that's when Bella's boyfriend spoke up. I was almost beginning to think he was a mute.

"Those are my siblings. I apologize, I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Edward Cullen." He seemed like the type of guy who was very formal but kind of closed off, Bella looked up at him and smiled. It wasn't hard to tell they really loved each other, the way he looked at her. It was like he would die for her. It was kind of intense but in a good way. After watching my parents my entire life and there constant fights, it was refreshing to see this kind of love. That it was still out there.

"So what kind of books do you read?" I looked back and notice it was Edward asking me the question.

"Well, a little bit of everything. Right now I'm really into the Civil War, so I've been reading a lot of books on that." He grinned with a sort of small chuckle like he was laughing at an inside joke, he turned away looking out into the cafeteria. I didn't notice his eyes before since this was the first time I really looked at his face. But they were this dark golden color, I had never seen anything like it before. It almost looked inhuman.

"Edwards brother Jasper, is pretty interested in the civil war too. Kind of a history nerd wouldn't you say?" Bella said looking up at Edward for confirmation, he let out a small laugh before looking back over at me.

"Yeah, the way he talks about it... it's kind of like he was there." Bella laughed and I swear somewhere in that statement was some joke between the two of them. The lunch bell rang and youo grabbed your backpack tossing it over your shoulder. Bella and you checked your schedule to see if you had any other classes together but you didn't so you exchanged numbers to hang outside of school sometime.

The rest of the day was pretty easy, but my last class was history and it was what I was looking forward too. History kind of fascinated me, the whole idea of learning our past so we don't repeat it in the future appealed to me.

I walked in just before the bell rang and there was only one spot left in the back and who was sitting next to it was the blonde guy from the cafeteria. I walked over to the seat trying to avoid staring at him, I set my backpack on the ground before sitting down. I didn't look at him but could feel his gaze on me. He was gorgeous and it was making me nervous, which was making me shift in my seat a lot. The teacher began the class and started talking about todays group work. The teacher broke us off into pairs with our table mate to work on the assignment for the day. I turned to him and swear his face looked like he was in pain but only for a second. I decided to not think much of it since I probably just startled him.

"Hello my name is Elena." I introduced myself trying to break the tension as best I could. He smiled and reached out to shake my hand and I took it. His hand was freezing to say the least but seeing as my palm were hot, it was nice. 

"Jasper, Jasper Cullen." He had southern accent which I thought was weird because Edward didn't.

"You have an accent?" I pointed out in a little bit of shock giving him a questioning look. He was smiling and shift in his seat so he could face me better.

"My siblings and I, we are all adopted. I believe you met my brother Edward earlier and Bella?" He asked, that made sense and I didn't understand it but all of a sudden my nerves were calm and it was easier to be around him. It was actually really easy to talk to him.

"Yes I did, Bella has actually been a sort of guide for me here." I laughed, I couldn't help but look him in the eyes, he has the same golden eyes Edward did which was odd to me since they aren't technically related and it seemed like such a rare color.

The rest of class was surprisingly a breeze. Edward wasn't kidding about him talking like he lived through the Civil War, which just happen to be the current subject in History. He clearly knew way more then I did and the way he described some of the battles was truly like he was there, I was actually disappointed when I heard the final bell, I probably could have sat there and listen to him for hours.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked standing up reaching for my bag but he beat me too it picking it up and handing it to me.

"I look forward to it," He gave me this side smile that instantly knotted my stomach and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I nodded before exiting the classroom. Maybe this small town wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. The Girl Who Cried Wolf

My house was only 20 minutes from the school so the drive was short I was pulling up our drive way noticing my moms car was still there. I parked my car and got out going up to the house. It was a small two bedroom two bath house, perfect for just the two of us.

I could hear she was on the phone, I stopped at the front door trying to listen to the conversation. Yelling. It was dad. I opened the door loudly shutting it so she knew I was back. She poked her head out of the kitchen giving me a small wave hello.

"I don't want to hear it Tom! She doesn't want to speak to you!" She yelled into the phone going back into the kitchen. I sighed walking down the hall going into my room. I was still unpack so most of my stuff was still in boxes scattered around the room. When I moved into the room it was painted this light green, my mother offered to paint it but I told her it was fine. It fit with my stuff well enough. I dropped my backpack off by the door shutting the door. I silently thanked my mom for not making me talk to him. After I found out why my parents were getting divorced, I wanted nothing to do with him. My dad had always been an ass especially as he got higher up in the business world but never did I think he would cheat on my mother.

I grabbed one of my boxes off the floor labeled hiking. The rain was more of a mist now so going outside wouldn't be too bad. I grabbed my boots and rain jacket out of the box putting them on by the front door.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" I yelled before exiting the house. I walked to the back of the house. Behind our house was the national forest which was convenient. There was a small trail going into it. It was quiet and everything was so green. Almost too green.

"Well its not called the evergreen state for nothing," I joked with myself. The ground was mushy and wet but my boots were keeping my feet relatively dry. I don't know how long I walked for but I was pretty deep into the woods now and it was starting to get dark, I decided now would be a good time to turn around and then I heard a branch break. I stopped, panic started rushing through me. When I was looking into the area before we moved just to see what was around here, I had came across some articles regarding animal attacks and two being fatal. I looked in front of me scanning the tree line. Nothing. I gulped trying to calm my breathing as best as I could, I turned around and looked. Nothing.

"Okay... it was probably just a deer. Just. A. Deer." I whispered trying to calm myself down. I looked back up and that's when I saw it. Two yellow eyes maybe twenty feet to my left. I stopped breathing. It was panting heavy and whatever it was it looked mean and tall. Like HUGE. That's when I heard the howling. All those things I read in articles on what not to do when in this situation went right out the window and I did the one thing you don't do, I ran. I ran as fast as I could hearing its paws hit ground behind me  _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I fell to the ground my foot had caught on a branch and my ankle was defiantly twisted or sprained. I couldn't tell but I could feel the burning and it hurt. I sat up and listened. Too afraid to move. it should have caught up to me but it was quiet again. I looked ahead of me and thanked god under my breath because I could see my house. I waited before pushing myself off of the ground to make sure it really was quiet. After a few minutes I decided it was gone. I hobbled my way to front door unlocking it and walking inside. My mom was gone now off to work at the hospital. She was nurse and worked nights. I was kind of glad because I really didn't need her hovering over my ankle.

I sat down on the couch leaning down to untie my boots to take a look at the damage. It was sprained. I cursed myself I really didn't want to deal with this. I hobbled my way on one foot back to my room to get my brace. Sprained ankles weren't uncommon for me. I put it on and got dressed in my pajamas before getting in bed I threw one of my pillows to the end of my bed to elevate the foot.

I looked out the window and I swear I saw Jasper. I sat up and turned to turn on my lamp but when I turned back he was gone.

"Too much. This is too much, I need sleep." I fell back onto my pillows exhausted deciding it was the adrenaline making me see things before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

***

I called Bella in the morning asking for a ride to school.

"You sprained your ankle?" She was trying to hold back laughter after you explained why you needed a ride, I sighed completely embarrassed by my klutziness.

"I said I hike, I didn't say I was good at it." She laughed and said she would be right there, I sent her a text with my address. I got up from my bed and jumped in the shower before she got there. It wasn't raining today so jeans and sweater would do fine but grabbed a rain jacket just in case the weather decided to change. I had to loosen my one of my vans for my brace to fit in it. I reached into the closet grabbing my crutches I had decided to keep a few years ago from another sprain accident. 

I opened my door and peered into my moms room. She was asleep still in her scrubs, I smiled before grabbing her door to shut it. I heard a rumble outside and I looked out the living room window. It was Bella in an extremely old truck. I exited the house and Bella got out to help me into the truck.

"So, " she began pulling out of the driveway "How'd you do it?" She was getting a kick out of this. I smiled looking out the window.

"I was out in the woods and ran into an animal, except.." I trailed off deciding weather to tell her about the wolf or not, I turned to face her, she would probably know more, "do you guys have wolves?" I asked, her body went kind of tense and her face seemed strained like she was trying to hide her emotion back.

"Why, did you see one?" She asked looking at me, her face looked as if she was trying to hide something but her eyes were filled with concern.

"I think so, well I know I did." We were pulling into the parking lot now. Edward was already there and his face too seemed worried but stern kind of like he was listening to someone speak but no one was around him. They were defiantly hiding something. Bella parked her truck in the back of the lot and Edward came and opened the door for me offering me a hand out. I took it giving a small thanks as I grabbed my crutches from the truck bed.

"Well Bella, it looks like someone might be more prone to accidents then you," Edward joked, you gave him small push 

"Shut up, I was almost viciously eaten." I laughed, he looked over at Bella, like he was looking for confirmation from her over something that I wasn't able to give. "I swear I saw a wolf last night in the woods while I was out walking, but it was it was strange because I mean it was HUGE. Taller than any wolf I've ever seen."

"Maybe it was just a bear Elena," Bella suggested as you walked to the school, I shook my head, I know what I saw and heard. There was no doubt in my mind that it was a wolf. But what kind? There was no species of wolf that I could think of that would get that tall. Not without some sort of genetic mutation but that would have to be done in a lab it wouldn't be out in the wild.

The rest of Edwards family pulled up in a silver Jeep parking toward the front. Jasper got out of the car and looked over at me noticing the brace and crutches, he frowned. He raised his eyebrow at me as if he was asking what happen. I gave him a shy smile before going into the school grounds. I'd explain later, maybe he would believe me or give me a better idea of what it could have been.

"No, " I shook my head. The body was two thin for a bear and the howling there was more than the one you saw. Remembering the howl sent shivers down my spin, i shook them off "It was a wolf."

"Elena?" I jumped startled by the new voice, I turned my head to see Jasper was next to me. I looked at him confused. There was no way he could have gotten here that quick from his car. We were on the other side of the campus now.

"Oh, hey Jasper." Bella and Edward said bye so they could head to there class, Bella looked back at me with a grin spread on her face. I shook my head trying to ignore her "How are-"

"What happen?" He cut me off, I sighed getting ready to explain my accident again.

"Oh just my stupidity in the woods last night" I chuckled trying not to act as nervous as I was. He was so intimidating but not in a bad way he made me want to just tell my entire story to him. My hopes, my dreams my struggles. Everything. "There was a wolf in the woods last night and I tried to run away from it and well branches." I explained lifting my foot to show my brace.

"A wolf?" He voice was concerned and his face was stern I was a little taken back, I mean I had just met him so it was confusing as to why he would be so concerned. I was flattered though, I knew I had feelings for him but I didn't know if I really wanted to pursue them. Yet. I shifted beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

"Umm yeah a wolf, but uh I need to get to class so I'll see you in history, okay?" I tried to avoid eye contact with him as I began walking to my next class. I was much slower with the crutches.

I couldn't help but think about how they reacted to my injury or more my reasoning. It WAS a wolf. I was positive. Jasper was outside each of my classes today helping me with my books and backpack. It was sweet and I was really grateful, moving around became extremely difficult but more importantly it aloud us to talk more.

"You rode horses?" he asked surprised looking down at my foot. I laughed and jokingly hit his chest.

"I may be clumsy but I can ride horses." I said as we continued to my forth period class. "I competed a little too, plus the horse does most of the work, I just tell it what I need it to do."

"You competed?" He was clearly intrigued and it made me smile. 

"Not often but sometimes, it was kind of my towns thing. Horse riding Almost everyone was involved in riding," I said as we got to my forth class. He opened the door for me and I waved goodbye as I entered. I looked up and Bella had this huge smile on her face she was seeing something I wasn't. I sat down next to her trying to avoid her gaze. She wanted to talk it was obvious. I wasn't used to having someone like her around. Someone to confide in. It was a new thing for me but I was starting to like it.

"So," she was clearly giddy about me talking to Jasper, you had run into her a few times in the hall today with Jasper and every time she would give you this weird grin. I didn't understand why. We were just talking but maybe it looked different from an outside perspective. Whatever it was, you didn't mind.

"So?" I looking at her question what she was trying to say, she shrugged as the teacher walked in, she clearly wasn't going to drop this. The nice thing about Bella is we were pretty similar. She was just about as awkward as I was when it came to conversation. It made talking to her easier because she just understood.

"Jasper seems to have taking a liking to you," she whispered, we were watching a movie in class today. I looked over at the teacher and he was playing solitary on his computer clearly not paying attention to the class.

"I have no idea what your talking about," you whispered back keeping your eyes on the screen. Jasper and I were just talking, I have no idea why he would take an interest in me. especially since he was gorgeous. He could have anyone in this school and there were way betting looking girls. 

"Maybe you don't see it but I do." I shook my head and continued watching the rest of the movie. The bell rang and you got up from your seat, Bella handed me my crutches and we both walked out of the class to head for lunch, Jasper was waiting for you in the hall. 

"Hey Jasper, you joining us for lunch today?" Bella asked with a smile, you elbowed her trying to get her to stop.

"If that's okay with Elena?" he gestured toward me and I nodded not seeing anything wrong with that. We got to the table we sat at yesterday and I plopped down in the chair except I missed and hit the edge and hit the floor with a loud thump. Jasper was next to me instantly, I looked at him grimacing in pain, my foot hit the table leg and a pain was shooting up my leg.

"Are you alright?" That voice again. He was worried, I could see it in his eyes, he was very open with his emotions. I felt a calmness run over my body again like that first day in class and the pain in my leg was barely noticeable now. 

"Um yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks." I grabbed the edge of the table trying to lift myself back up, he offered his hand for support and I gladly took it. This was pathetic.

"Elena at this rate we're going to need to put you in a bubble." Edward joked walking up to the table grabbing my crutches out of the way of my seat and setting them down next to me. I gave him a joking smile while getting situated in my seat.

"I would just pop the bubble."

Lunch was awkward to say the least, Jessica and Angela were clearly uncomfortable with Jasper at the table. From what I could gather he never broke away from his siblings much. i looked over at the table with the rest and noticed the blonde was staring at me clearly pissed off. I looked over at Jasper and he was staring off lost in his own thoughts.

"Jasper?" He looked over at me hearing my voice, "Is your sister okay?" I asked gesturing over to the blonde. Edward and him scoffed. I was clearly missing something.

"Rosalie is just like that, don't pay attention to her," He mentioned pulling his attention back to the table. I heard a tray slam startling me a little, I caught myself before falling out of my chair again. I looked up noticing it was Rosalie, she was fuming. He heels clicked echoing through the now silent cafeteria. She walked right past the table glaring before storming out of the cafeteria. The dark haired guy from yesterday was over at Edward whispering something to him before going after Rosalie.

"Uh will you excuse us, Jasper and I have to deal with something," Edward said getting up from the table kissing Bella on the head before following the other two out. Jasper got up clearly annoyed on whatever was going on. He grabbed my hand and my cheeks were instantly on fire, I looked up at him confused on what was going on. He just gave a soft smile and squeezed my hand gently before following Edward out. I stared at my hand not sure what to think. I looked at the door they had all walk out of and over at Bella who was quietly eating her salad now. What in the world was going on in this town, or more specifically this group.

 


	3. Dead Girl Walking

Jasper didn't come back to the cafeteria and he wasn't in History class either. A no show the next day also. I was beginning to worry that something bad had happened. Bella was being really strange too and so was Edward. I wanted to ask them if they had heard from Jasper but I didn't want to push my boundaries since our friendship was still new and I really didn't want to jeopardize that. I was enjoying having friends in this new school and town.

I sat in the living room waiting for Bella to come pick me up for school. It was raining again so I sat there listening to the rain. It was calming taking my mind off of Jasper for a minute. A knock on the front door pulled me out of my thoughts. I stared at the door confused on who would be here this early, I knew it wasn't Bella because I would have heard the roar of her truck pull in. I pushed my self up off the couch grabbing my crutches to get to the door. I opened it and Jasper was standing there.

"Good Morning," He greeted with a shy smile. I looked past him thinking maybe Bella was with him but she wasn't. He sensed my confusion "Bella rode with Edward today and I offered to come get you, if that's alright?" He looked worried that I might reject him not that I could with my ankle being sprained. I had no other way to get to school unless I woke my mother up but I didn't want to do that.

"No, that's fine," I went to reach for my backpack but ended up almost falling over he caught me by the shoulders, grabbing my backpack for me, "Thank you," I whispered my cheeks turning red from embarrassment. I followed him out the door closing it behind me, he was driving a black volvo. He walked over to the passenger door helping me get in and putting my backpack and crutches in the back seat for me. The car ride was quiet besides the radio which was playing some soft oldies. I smiled as it made me think of my grandparents. They always listened to this kind of music. He got in the car and began driving to school I shifted in my seat to face him, trying to see if he would tell me where he disappeared to. 

"Where were you?" I blurted out not able to contain my curiosity anymore after a few minutes of the silence. He looked over at me but stayed silent, I scrunched my face a little annoyed. "I mean if its a family matter you can just tell me," I mumbled facing back forward and sliding down in my seat a little turning to look out the window watching the rain hit the window.

"Its not that, its just..." We were pulling into the parking lot now, I looked over at him and I could tell he was trying to think of what to say.

"Jasper, its okay. You can just tell me when you ready," I gave him a smile trying my best to let him know it was okay, he reached over and grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it as if to say thanks. He opened his door and got out of the car walking over to help me out. When we started walking to the school that's when I noticed people were staring.  _Oh god._ My body instantly tensed up from the stares.

"People are staring," I whispered over to him, he must of not noticed since he looked around and grinned.

"Yes I suppose they are," 

"Why are they staring?" I didn't understand why there was such a fascination that Jasper and I arrived at school together. People clearly saw us a few days before in the hall together and the cafeteria. _Were they staring then?_ He laughed and placed his arm around my shoulders. Some people continued to stare while others began to redirect there eyes as if they were interrupting a private moment between us. I looked up at him confused on what he was doing but I didn't reject the motion. I knew I had feelings for him and it appeared he returned those feeling but I needed verbal confirmation. My anxiety was starting to act up and my body was starting to heat up as if I was standing in the middle of the desert. My breathing was starting to become staggered and I start to look around in a panic, trying to find somewhere to run and hide. Jasper noticed and kind of panicked before redirecting our walk toward some cars that would put us out of view of everyone. He stopped and got in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt as if I wasn't getting any air into my lungs and I could directly look at him. My senses were on an overload.

"Woah, woah there darlin'. What's going on?" His voice was soft and calming, he put his hand on my cheek rubbing circles with his thumb. I opened my mouth but there were no words coming out. I didn't really know what to say. _Do I just confess my feelings for him? What if they aren't mutual? What if its all in my head?_ My thoughts were defiantly against me in this moment.

"I just... I..." I still couldn't find them, I felt my eyes beginning to water.  _Oh no._ He pulled me in wrapping his arms around me. I nuzzled into his shoulder taking some deep breathes to calm my nerves. He shushed me rubbing my back softly trying to calm me down. It was like a wave rushed over me that instantly relaxed my body and I felt calm again. My body temperature went back to normal and breathing was back to normal. I was amazed that this guy, who I had just met, could calm me so well. He pulled back but kept his hands on my arms looking at me to see if I was okay.

"I like you," I blurted out, my cheeks heated up but that was it. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"That's it?" He asked, "I like you as well Elena," I smiled even though mentally I was jumping with joy.

"Well," I started out shifting my crutches as they started to become uncomfortable in my current position. "Now that that is out of the way, we should head to class." He nodded placing his arm back around my shoulder and we walked into the school.

My first three classes went as normal. I was actually excited to see Bella and to talk to her about Jasper. I walked into my fourth period after saying goodbye to Jasper and she was in her seat, she gave me a smile as I walked over to her.

"Someone seems happy," she said as I sat in my seat. "I take Jasper told you how he felt?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes he did." I confirmed pulling out my English book. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. I had already read the book but it was a classic so I didn't mind reading it again. 

"You know, he really adores you. He's normally...very distant towards people." I looked at her kind of bewilder at that fact because he didn't seem that way to me but looking back I have also never seen him talk to anyone else besides me and his family and of course Bella. He actually seemed to avoid people now that thought about our interactions together. The teacher came in at that point so we weren't able to continue our conversation. At lunch things were much calmer then the day before but that might of been because Emmet and the sister weren't at school that day.

Jasper drove me home after school and I thanked him as I got out.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow as well, if that's alright with you." He asked as I got out of the car. I nodded and shut the door walking up to my door, he waited to leave till I was in my house. My mom was gone to work already so it was just me at the house. I sat down on the couch and took the brace off of my foot. The swelling was down and the bruise wasn't too bad.  _Maybe it was just twisted._ I stood up to see if I could put any weight down on it. There were some shots of pain up my leg but they were bearable. I wanted to go walking again but decided a few more days of healing would probably be best. I went to my room and grabbed my laptop. I wanted to do some research on those wolves. There had to be some explanation.

After an hour or so of researching I had next to nothing in answers. The only things I could get were legends or myths but of course that was useless to me. I sighed shutting my laptop calling it a day. I got out of my clothes and into bed. I dreamed that night of the wolves but also Jasper.

_I stood in the middle of a field that was full of flowers and when i looked up in front of me there stood a large black wolf with the same yellow eyes I saw in the woods. It was huge, on all fours it had to be over five feet tall. Jasper appeared next to me but something was different. He posture was defensive as if he was going to attack the wolf. I began to panic after to noticing that. I moved in front of him trying to a barrier between him and the wolf._

_"Jasper no! It will kill you!" I yelled at him trying my best to push him back to run. A low growl came from him, a growl that sounded inhuman. I backed away from him unsure what to think. I looked at him and that's when I noticed his eyes, they weren't there normal golden color they were black. "Jasper?" and then he charged the wolf._

I woke up in a sweat not really sure what to make of the dream. I looked over at my clock and in bright red numbers it read 6:00AM. I sighed deciding I should just get out of bed. The dream bothered me, it was so real, why would Jasper charge the wolf? What could that mean? Why were his eyes black? I shook my head trying to erase the dream from my memory it was clearly nothing. There was no way a wolf could be as tall as a human. I went out to the living room once I got done changing and sat on the couch looking out the window waiting for Jasper to get here.

His eyes. It was honestly terrifying how black they were and the way he just stood there. Like that wolf wasn't about to tear him to shreds, almost like he could actually beat it in a fight. I heard a knock and I got up to answer the door it was Jasper. I smiled up at him, grabbing my backpack off the floor.

"No crutches?" He asked noticing I was standing on my own. I shook my head and pushed my hair out of my face stepping out and closing the door behind me.

"No, its actually feeling a lot better. I must of just had a bad twist." He opened the door of the car for me and I got in. The ride was fairly quiet.

"Something is bothering you," He stated as we reached the school.  _Was it that obvious?_

"I just had a really weird dream last night," I told him getting out of the car once he parked. He put his arm around me as we walked to the school. "It was about that wolf I saw and you were in it too."

"I was?" he asked looking at me as we continued to walk to my first period class. I nodded pulling my backpack in front of me digging in it for my math book.

"Yeah, but I mean it was really weird. Your eyes were black. I mean just pure black. It was kind of terrifying" I could feel his body tense up and his arm fell from my shoulders, I looked up at him confused and he had this look on his face that just seemed off. 

"Hey, it was just a dream." I grabbed his hand and his face relaxed and he gave a soft smile. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before walking off, leaving me there confused in front of my first class. I watched him till he was out of sight before opening the door to my first class. He didn't meet me after my classes after that and he sat with his family at lunch. I kind of pushed my food around on my tray not really hungry. I looked over at him and he made eye contact giving a small smile that was almost sympathetic before looking away talking to the pixie hair sister. I swear him and his family could give me whip lash with how they acted. It was like he was holding something back something he wanted to tell me but didn't want to at the same time. I looked away from him. I tried to not let it bother but me but deep down it really did, we were still getting to know each other and I didn't expect him to just pour his whole life out to me but i didn't expect this.

I decided I would confront him after school when he drove me home today. I got into six period and we just sat there listening to the teacher, no hello or whispers about history like we normally did. I was doing well before by at least not letting it show that it bothered me but now that he was next to me I couldn't help it, I slouched in my chair staring at the clock the rest of the class. Once the bell rang we walked to his car in silence and I was a few paces behind him. Once we were in the car I mustered up as much courage as I could before speaking.

"Whats going on with you?" I demanded "I mean, I tell you about my dream and then you just completely shut me out. I know were not dating or anything but-" I was cut off by his lips. At first I didn't kiss back but once I realized what was happening I began to kiss back. His lips were soft and I felt like my breath was taken right out of me. He pulled back looking at me trying to see my reaction. I opened up my eyes and looked into this golden ones. They seemed darker then usual but it was probably the lighting.

"Well umm, that... that only answered half of my question." I fumbled with my words trying to process what had just happen. He grabbed my hand and began to rub circles on my hand with his thumb.

 "Elena, I need you to do something." I raised my eye brow at him, was he really asking me a favor right now? After today? "I need you to...I need you to ask Bella about my family." 

"Why?" I was really confused now. Why wouldn't he just tell me what is going on?

"It would just be better if she told you. If I did, you might not believe me." Well that's a load of crap and made absolutely no sense. I turned in my seat looking out the window and he sighed starting the car going to my house. We pulled up and my moms car was gone so no one was home. This wasn't unusual, I spent most of my child either alone or with my grandparents before they passed.

"I don't want to ask Bella." I blurted out as he put the car in park. "Jasper. Just tell me what the hell is going on." I pleaded turning to face him, I wanted to hear it from him. I didn't want to go and ask someone else about him, I needed to hear it from him. He nodded and opened the car door and walked over opening my door and offered me a hand. I took it and followed him up to the house. I unlocked the door and he followed me in. He looked around as if trying to see if anyone was home.

"No ones here. Just us." I put my hands in my pocket not really sure what to do. He looked down trying to see what to say first, I was about to say something when he looked up at me.

"My family and I... were not like everyone else." He started my mind immediately went to mass murder but i shook that thought off as it was ridiculous. I looked at him and I could tell this was going to be a long conversation so I sat down on the couch motioning him to join yme. He disappeared. I looked around completely bewildered when I noticed the couch was pushed down next to me. I looked over and there he was. I jumped back freaked out on how he had moved there so quickly. THat was physically impossible. No human can move that quickly.

"What in the actually fuck!" I yelled completely shocked. I grabbed the couch pillow as if to build some sort of barrier between us. _How did he do that? How did he move so fast._ My reaction was clearly amusing to him which made me frown, "this is no time for jokes Jasper," 

"No, no your right." His face went serious and he moved slowly grabbing the pillow from me slowly putting it behind him and moving closer to me putting his hand on my knee.  _Well there goes my ammo._ "This is going to sound... I'm not really sure-"

"Jasper just tell me!" I interrupted, I was growing inpatient. He took a deep breath before looking me directly in the eyes.

"We're vampires." I immediately started laughing, I almost fell off the couch from laughing. I looked back at him and noticed he was dead face serious and my laughter started to slowly die off as I began to realize what he was telling me was true. I looked down at my hands trying to understand what he just said. That's _not possible._ That's when it all came rushing at me. The cold hands. The eyes. The speed.  _Holy Shit._ I jumped off the couch backing into the wall trying to put as much distance between me and him as I could. My eyes were wide and I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. He appeared right in front of me which only startled me more. I slipped around the corner running into my room to see him already standing there.

"What the actually fuck Jasper?" I yelled not sure what to do grabbing the snowglobe off of my desk getting ready to throw it, there was clearly no out running him. He moved towards me at a more human pace holding up his hands as if it was a sign he wasn't going to hurt me. He slowly reached up and frabbed the snowglobe from my hand setting it back down on the desk. I felt a calmness rush over me and I looked over at him in a panic. _How can I feel calm in a moment like this. In what world would I feel this calm._

"Elena. I need you to listen." I opened my mouth but shut it as I had no words, "I am a vampire but my family and I we're, we're sort of what you would call vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?"

"Yes, we don't hunt people. We hunt animals." I stared at him. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming. "Elena?" I looked at him staring right into his eyes and I that's when I saw it. He was scared, terrified even.

"I..." I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, "I need some time." I whispered before opening my eyes to look at him and he nodded. He got up and I followed him out but stayed a few steps back. He turned before leaving the house taking a few steps toward me closing the space between us. He leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes kissing him back and he deepened the kiss. That's when I knew. I would follow this man anywhere. No matter what he told me or what he was. I would go where he went. I was disappointed when he broke the kiss. I was almost tempted to change my mind and tell him to stay but I knew I needed to think. To process this all.

"When your ready. Call me." I nodded as if I was telling him I would and he left, shutting the door behind him. I locked the door and turned around leaning on it sliding to the floor running my hands through my hair. I quickly got up going over to the couch grabbing my phone. It rang until I heard a an answer on the other line.

"Elena?" 

"Bella? We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music while Writing: Sit Next to Me - Foster the People; Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer; Dangerious Night - Thirty Seconds to Mars


	4. Bloodsuckers Girlfriend

I hardly slept that night. I spent most of the night researching as much as I could on vampires. Of course all of it was just myths and folklore but I read as much as I could before I fell asleep. Everything I read said the same thing. Inhuman abilities such as speed and strength and then blood. They needed blood to survive. They all ended with towns and villages being wiped out by these creatures that supposedly only roamed the night but Jasper and his family were out in the day. I tried to find anything about them possibly be out in the day but there wasn't anything.

I woke up around 9am the next day, it was Saturday so I didn't have school which was good because I felt exhausted not just physically but emotionally too. I couldn't sleep any more because my mind was racing already. I groaned moving my laptop off the bed. _I'm surprised I didn't push it off the bed._ I sat up and ran my hands through my hair trying to collect myself. A knock came from my bedroom door and I tensed up. My mom opened it with a smile and I relaxed a little.

"Oh your up!" She beamed I smiled and nodded pushing my comforter off.

"Yeah, what's up?" She was unusually happy and I was surprised to see her up this early.

"I am heading out for the day," I raised my eyebrow at her "I have a date!" That explained the unusual cheerfulness, but it was nice change of pace from her gloominess these past couple of months. _This is good. This is why we moved._

"Well have fun, when will you be back?" I asked getting out of bed.

"He's taking me to Seattle so not till later, are you going to be okay here by yourself today," I nodded and gave a small laugh, she knew I was alone most of the time but it still always worried her. 

"Yeah, mom I'll be fine, go have fun." She gave me a hug before heading out. I heard the front door close and I decided it was time for a shower. Bella thought it would be best to talk in person. I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous because I was. I was incredibly nervous. What if I didn't like what I heard and I had to spend the rest of the year avoiding my new found friends? Sitting next to Jasper pretending he wasn't there? It sounded impossible.

It was actually sunny out today so I put on some jeans and short sleeve shirt opting for a light zip up over my raincoat. The thing about Washington is it might be sunny but its probably still cold. I took the sun as a good sign. I grabbed my phone off of my desk texting Bella.

**_Hey did you want to come over?_ **

I got dressed as I waited for her reply, I heard the buzz on my desk and leaned over to look at the screen.

**_Be there in 15._**   ** _We're going to La Push._**

I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch waiting. My mom had made some progress on the unpacking. Our entertainment center was set up with all our CD's and movies in it. My mother and I were big movie fans so our collection was pretty big. I preferred horror films and she was into the romantic comedies so we usually watched my horror movie first and ended on a happy note with her choice of romantic comedy. Along the wall were photos of me when I was a kid and there was one picture that stood out and I was honestly surprised it was up and not in the trash. It was a picture of me when I was a baby and my parents in the early years of there marriage before my dad was a business hot shot.

My dad wasn't always this way. When I was a kid my parents were genuinely happy together. It wasn't until I was a teenager and my dad got promoted that things began to change. He was hardly ever home and when he was he was asleep. That's when my mother and I began to bond because it already felt like it was the two of us. That's what fired most of there fits. That he was never there. Until one night, 5 months ago when he came home smelling of whiskey and a lipstick stain on his collar. My mother filed for divorce the next day.

I heard a knock on the door dragging me out of my thoughts and I got up to answer it. Bella was standing on the other side and I looked around confused because her truck wasn't in the driveway and I noticed the silver volve with Edward in the driver seat. She must of caught my reaction to see Edward since she placed her hand on my arm.

"It's okay Elena," She whispered trying to ease my nerves but it wasn't doing a very good job. I nodded slowly grabbing my purse off the couch and walking out. It all felt very slow motion walking to the car, Edward and I not breaking eye contact the entire time. I opened the back passenger door getting in.

"Hello Elena," Edward greeted looking at me through the rear view mirror I gave a half smile turning to the look out the window. He caught on that I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I stared out the window the whole drive watching the evergreens pass through the window. It was about a 15 minute drive till we pulled over. I looked around not seeing anything around us that would cause us to pull over and then I saw in front of us was a guy leaning against an old truck. He had dark chocolate skin and jet black hair and was pretty buff, not as much as Emmet but pretty close.  _Who the hell is that?_

"That's Jacob Black," I looked at Edward half shocked and half confused on how he answered my mental question. His voice kind of spit the name and I could tell he wasn't found of the guy. I looked over at Bella and she just sighed shaking her head getting out of the car and I followed not really wanting to stay alone in the car with Edward. Edward stayed in the car though watched us walk the entire way to Jacob. His stare was intense it was making my body start to heat up from my nerves. Bella gave Jacob a hug before turning to me.

"Jacob this is Elena, Elena this is Jacob." I nodded not really understanding what was going on. "I'll explain everything," She finished and we got into Jacobs truck, it was a bench seat so Bella sat in the middle of us.

"So this is the other bloodsuckers girlfriend?" Jacob asked once in the truck, Bella hit him in the chest giving him a face that she wasn't pleased with his bluntness. She mumbled something to him and he grinned starting the truck and heading back onto the road. At this point the questions were beginning to fill my head. The truck finally came to a stop and I looked around trying to see where we were at. The beach. A couple of guys walked over the truck and started talking to Jacob. Bella and I hopped out of the truck and she linked arms with me leading me onto the beach. It was low tide still so the water was a good distance away. We walked for about a mile or so. I looked back and could see Jacob and his friend throwing a football around the beach.

"So Jasper told you?" Bella finally spoke, I turned my head to look back at her and nodded my head looking down at my feet letting my hair fall kind of creating a wall between us.

"Yeah," I muttered not really sure what else to say. I had all these questions but I had no idea where I could even start with them. The idea still wasn't completely believable even no matter how true I knew it was.

"I'm glad he did, he's been infatuated with you since you showed up that first day of school." She laughed and stopped walking, taking a seat on a log facing out towards the ocean. I sat next to her pushing my hair back behind my ear so I could see her face. I couldn't help myself from smiling a little bit at that. The beach was fairly empty even with the nice weather.

"He actually want you to tell me," I admitted laughing at the idea "I still don't really believe it,"

"I don't blame you, it honestly sounds insane. I mean vampires?"  We both laughed and I was beginning to feel more relaxed now. I was glad I had Bella, that I wasn't alone for this. I probably would have wrote Jasper off as a crazy person and never would have spoke to him again but the idea that I wasn't the only one was comforting.

"So they don't kill people?" I looked at her and she shook her head no, I sighed in relief. "That's comforting,"

"Jasper is the newest though Elena," she paused before looking at me I could tell she felt awkward with this, "He's not the newest vampire of there family but the newest to the 'vegetarian' diet. I won't lie to you, he has a hard time with controlling his thirst if blood becomes exposed." I nodded my head understanding what she was saying. He could kill me. Not on purpose but on accident

"He tried to kill me," I quickly turned my head looking at her in shock. She was looking down at the sand and she looked broken. Like she was remembering something she didn't want to. "A paper cut, set him off. That's why Rosalie walked out of school that day, she was upset that Jasper was hanging around you, she's worried that something could happen."

"That's the blonde one?" Remembering her vary intense glare she gave me that day, Bella nodded.

"How does Edward stand to be so close to you?" I needed to get as much info as possible if I was going to pursue this and put myself in a life or death situation. The more I thought of this though the more insane it sounded. Why I would be willing to be with a guy that could kill me or something as small as a paper cut was beyond me.

"With a lot of control. It isn't easy for him but we make it work. But..." She trailed off looking down the beach over at Jacob and his group of friends, I looked down at them also. Something was off, her mood completely changed.

"Bella what's wrong?" I turned and looked at her, she shook her head and stood up from the log. 

"It's nothing," She mumbled and began walking back to the group of guys. I got up and followed her. We spent the rest of the day with Jacob and his friends who I later learned were Embry and Paul.  I was a bit anxious to get back into forks, I didn't have great service out of the reservation so I wasn't able to call Jasper. Some other guys joined us later in the day who I learned were Sam, Seth, Jared and Quil. A girl also came with and her name was Leah. She stood of on her own most of the time. It wasn't hard to tell that Sam was the leader of there group since every time he told one of them to shut up or to quit whatever they were doing they would listen.

At around 5 o'clock Jacob drove us back to where Edward dropped us off earlier except there was a motorcycle there as well. I couldn't tell who the rider was because he had his helmet on but I had a guess. We said goodbye to Jacob and I said it was nice to meet him. Bella stayed in the truck talking to Jacob a little longer. I walked down the road and stood in front of Edward, the rider still by his bike but putting out the kick standing and stepping off of it.

"Edward," I greeted

"Elena," he replied with a grin, I motioned over to the mysterious rider.

"Is that him?" I asked, he nodded and moved aside so I could walk to him without stepping into the highway. I walked towards him faster then I thought I would. He took off his helmet and I saw his face. His expression was mixture of happiness and concern. I didn't say anything and just hugged him barring my face into his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around me kissing my head. We stood like that until I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up and saw Edward and Bella smiling over at us.

"Should we got back to the house?" He asked, I laughed embarrassed and nodded. Jasper handed me the extra helmet getting onto the bike, starting it up. I got the helmet on and he checked to make sure the strap was tight. I starred at him and he looked at me with a smile. I leaned in and kissed him. I could his feel his body slightly tense up but didn't worry about it. I knew how dangerous this would be, being with him but I was willing to take that chance. I got on the bike behind him wrapping my arms around his waist.

A year ago if you told me I would one day be on the back of a motorcycle with my boyfriend who was also a vampire. I would have called you insane. I gripped Jasper tighter and watched the trees fly by us. We pulled into a long driveway and the house it lead back to was incredible. It was a modern style house that had floor to ceiling windows all around it. It was out of sight from the road which made it very secluded, it was peaceful and normal. I didn't really know what to expect for a house full of vampires but it wasn't this. We pulled into the garage and parked the bike. I got off removing the helmet and handing it to Jasper. I walked outside looking at the forest that surrounded the house. It was incredibly beautiful they way the sun was breaking through the trees as it set. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I smiled and turned to face him.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" My body tensed at the realization what I was about to have to do. Bella and Edward already in the house so it was just Jasper and I outside.

"I guess I really don't have a choice at this point." I looked up at him and that rush of calmness came over me again. I looked at him confused "Are you doing that?"

He laughed and released my waist switching for my hand as we began to walk to the front door. "Yes," he answered 

"How?"

"Some vampires have abilities when they turn, mine is I have the ability to both feel and manipulate emotions. Its formal name is Pathokinesis." He explained, that cleared up why I always felt calm whenever my anxiety acted up around him.

"Thank you," I whispered shyly. We reached the door and I stopped. He looked back giving my hand a reassuring squeeze I took a deep breath and we walked into the house. The house was incredible and that didn't even really do it justice. We walked into the living room where Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch talking to the pixie hair girl and Emmet and Rosalie. Who I quickly picked up were a couple. The pixie hair girl was the first to walk up to me and gave me a hug. I was taken back not sure how to react but gave her an awkward hug back. I heard Bella laugh. 

"I'm Alice, its nice to finally meet you!" She beamed I smiled and nodded. Emmet waved but Rosalie just stared, I decided to ignore that and another man and woman walked into the room.

"Jasper, I presume this is her?" The man asked, Jasper nodded.

"Elena this is Carlisle our adopted father for all intensive purposes and his wife Esme." They were all so beautiful it was hard not to stare at them. 

"Your mother speaks highly of you," Carlisle said I gave him a confused look which he picked up on "I work with her at the hospital." he explained

"It's so good to meet you, Jasper has told us so much about you," Esme walked up and hugged me as well. I stood there and began to feel a bit awkward.  _This has to be the strangest situation I've ever been in._

"I would have to agree," Edward said out of no where looking directly at me as if we were having a conversation, I starred at him confused.  _Did i miss something?_

"I have the ability to read minds," I instantly began to blush. All those thoughts I have had a about Jasper or anything. Jasper placed his arm around my waist pulling me a little closer.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take Elena upstairs, i think she has some questions needing answered." They nodded and Jasper lead me to the stairs as I was walking up the stairs I noticed this piece of art work on the wall and then I saw the tassels. G _raduation caps_. We reached the top of the stairs and he lead me down the hall into a fairly sized room. I heard the door shut behind me as I began to look around the room. It was lined with books most of them history books I ran my finger across the spins of a row of the books reading some of the titles. There was a lounge chair against the window with a dark gray blanket across it.  Next to the door on the shelf was stereo with a few rows a of CD's next to it. There was another door at the end of the room that didn't have a balcony attached it just opened to the woods. I went up to it making sure to keep about a foot away from the edge and stared out into the woods.

The sun was completely set now so it was pitch black in the woods but I could hear some birds still and the frogs as well. I looked at the wall with all the books and notice a few badges in glass frames. They were military badges but were very old.

"How old are you?" I turned to face him to see him at the other end of the room leaning against the wall hands in his pocket. His expression was blank but he seemed to be intrigued by what I was doing taking in every movement.

"19," He replied, I smirked with a small snort that came out. I walked over to the lounge chair sitting down on it. Leaning on the back of it, resting my head on my arms looking up at him.

"Bullshit," He laughed and walked over to me sitting down at the end of the lounge chair. I sat up and I placed my legs across his lap him resting his hands on my legs leaning back against the window.

"I was born in 1844, I was turned at 19 in 1863." My mouth dropped he laughed at my reaction.

"That means your 162..." I trailed off looking down at my lap trying to process what I was saying exactly. He's lived almost two lifetimes, the things he's seen and been through. It was just amazing to me. I remembered the first day of school how Edward said how he talked like he was there during the Civil War was true. He really was there. He could clearly tell my confusion and excitement all at the same time. He grabbed my hands, he looked nervous which worried me. I didn't really know where we stood or where this put us.

"Elena, I know it hasn't seemed like it but..."

"You have a hard time being around me, because I'm human." I interrupted, he nodded and turned his head looking at the books. He sighed and got up and began to slowly pace the room. I could tell he was having a hard time choosing what to say or how to start the conversation.

"I don't care, if that's what you're wondering." He stopped pacing and appeared in front of me kneeling placing his hands on my knees. "Bella told me what happen, with you.."

"Almost killing her," He finished,  I nodded grabbing his hands.

"I understand the risk and I am willing to take it...I trust you." He looked up at me and kissed me. Now that I knew what I did, I could feel how he was holding back. That it was taking every ounce of control to be around me, to touch me. I deepened the kiss pulling him closer to me. He moved forward not breaking the kiss pushing me back into the chair so that I was laying on it and he was hover above me. I ran my hand through his curls and the other was moving up his chest. He suddenly pushed away and was across the room. I was breathing deeply trying to catch my breath.

"I can't loose control with you," He whispered looking down at the ground, a breeze came through the open door sending shivers down my body. I got up from the lounge chair and slowly walked up looking to see if he was okay. He gave me a nod saying I was okay to come closer. I place my hand on his cheek rubbing my thumb across it softly, he leaned into it closing his eyes.

"You won't Jasper," I whispered back, he opened his eyes looking into mine. I leaned forward placing my forehead on his. This was going to be difficult but I wanted this. More then I have ever wanted anything before. Whatever the cost. I was will to take it. Even if that meant my life.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs While Writing: Take Back Home Girl - Chris Lane, Not Afraid Anymore - Halsey


	5. Don't Piss Off the Wolf

Jasper and I spent every waking moment together after that night. During the day and after school I spent my time at his house and at night he would stay at my house while I slept. Bella and I were almost inseparable now as well especially when the Cullen's went hunting, we would go spend our time on the reservation with Jacob and his friends. Jasper insisted I went with Bella every time Edward would take her saying it was the safest place for me when he was gone which always made me roll my eyes at him. I had made it 18 years without dying before him coming into my life but of course that response always just got me a scoff and me ending up in Edwards car with Bella, on our way to the reservation. Every. Single. Time. Some times I don't even know how I ended up there. It would just happen.

As we got closer to the summer months and graduation, the weather was starting to clear up and the Cullen's missed a lot of school because of that. Jasper showed me why after I had asked a few times continually pestered him for two days about it. For weeks, he would just grin shyly and say another day. When he finally did, I wont forget it. Just standing there sparkling in the sunlight. It was captivating but as entranced as I was by his skin, I made a mental note to never try and actually punch him.

As weeks went on, I could tell they were hiding something from me, that there was a reason other then Jasper not being there to protect me or watch me while out hunting that he sent me to the reservation with Bella. I had caught them speaking to Carlisle in hushed whispers before and they would immediately stop when I walked in the room. When I brought it up to Jasper he said it was nothing to worry about. That it would be 'taken care of'. Whatever that meant. I would try and listen in but Edward would always say he could hear me. I felt like a snoopy little sister which I didn't like so I quite trying. 

It was Friday and we had just got back from school, Jasper was outside with Emmett and Edward working on Emmett's Jeep. Something about a new sound system. I sat in Jaspers room with the back door open letting the fresh air in. I loved the smell of the evergreens. Jasper had bought a bed to put in his room for me even though I had never spent the night there, I was grateful though because it was more comfortable to sit in then the lounge chair which I had moved closer to the back door. Since the weather was better I've been sitting in it with the doors open and reading some of the books Jasper had.

Today though I was sitting in the middle of the bed with my English book laid open in front of me working on a finals paper that was due on Monday. Graduation was right around the corner and finals were kicking my ass. Jasper offered to help but I politely declined letting him know this was something I needed to do myself without using his advantage of having gone through school more than any normal person would. But I guess when you live forever, what better way to spend it then learning. Keeping up with the world. It was better than living in isolation which seemed like the only other alternative and what I imagined normal vampires did. Ones that drank human blood.

We had only been going out a couple of months now and the subject of me becoming an immortal hadn't came up and I would be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind. More often then I would admit. The more I saw in there world, the more it appealed to me. To be able to live all these years, to see so many decades go by watching the world change around you.

I heard a knock that startled me pulling me out of my thoughts and looked over at the door to see Bella standing in the door way. I smiled placing my unfinished paper in my book closing it so I wouldn't loose my place.

"What's up?" I asked motioning for her to come sit with me, she came in and sat on the foot of the bed.

"We're going to the reservation tomorrow." She announced I nodded my head with a soft sigh, to be honest I was kind of tired of going to the reservation. Don't get me wrong, I loved hanging out with Jacob and his group of friends they were hilarious but I didn't see why it was necessary for me to go. I got up the courage to ask Bella thinking she might let me in on what was going on.

She patted my leg getting up from the bed and began walking out the room.

"Bella, what's going on?" She stopped at the door way and turned to face me. She was shifting her weight between legs and her fist were clinched as if she was deciding whether to clue me in or not. She came back over to the bed sitting down again. She looked at the door as if trying to see if anyone was listening. When Edward or Jasper didn't appear at the door she looked back over at me.

"Last year, I was being hunted by a vampire named James. It was...it was kind of crazy." My eyes widened but I stayed silent so she could finish, "We ended up killing him but he had a mate, Victoria." I could tell this was bring up some bad memories they way she was shifting her weight back and forth and looking down at her hands. She took a deep breath closing her eyes for a brief moment trying to collect herself. I gave her a sympathetic look urging her to continue.

"She's after you, isn't she?" I asked quieter then I intended. She nodded confirming my question. That explained a lot but not why Jacob and his friends could protect us against a vampire. "Why do we go to the reservation then? Its not like we are safer there with a bunch of kids." She scoffed standing up again clearly amused by what I said. I raised my eye brows at her not understanding what that was for.

"You remember how you saw that wolf in the woods when you first came to forks?" I nodded my head but still looking at her confused and not really understanding where she was going with it, "There isn't only vampires in this world." 

"You mean werewolves? You can't be serious." I laughed and she looked up at me shrugging her shoulders with a smirk. She was serious. My laughter slowly died off "So Jacob is a werewolf? Was he that wolf I saw?" Bella shook her head no before she couldn't continue explaining as Jasper and Edward were at the door now and Jasper did not look thrilled to say the least.

"Bella, could I speak with Elena?" his voice was dry and had no emotion to it, it kind of frightened me but I tried to not let it show. Bella gave me a small smile before exiting the room with Edward. Jasper shut the door behind them and came over to me sitting down where Bella was just seated. I had to admit I was little upset that he didn't tell me any of this. That he was hiding it from me. I mean I understood his reasoning to protect me but it was a little discouraging.

"Don't be mad at Bella, I pushed it." I said leaning back into the pillows crossing my arms. He smirked placing his hand on my leg rubbing it gently.

"Oh believe me darlin', I know." I smirked and shrugged, Edward must have heard my thoughts and told Jasper the conversation that was going on.

"You couldn't hide it from me forever." I stated straightening my back in a very matter of fact manner, he sighed removing his hand from my leg and looking away from me

"I know," He whispered, we sat there silent for a few moments. I moved closer to him placing my hand under his chin moving his head to look at me. 

"Talk to me," I pleaded, if this was going to work between us he needed to talk to me. I started to fiddle with the comforter as he remand quiet. I sighed pushing myself up from the bed, reaching over to grab the current book I was reading. He looked up at me and watched me walk to the lounge chair sitting on it and began reading the book. I wasn't going to just sit there while he decided what to do might as well get some reading in. After a few minutes I felt the chair sink down signaling he was now sitting there with me. I didn't take my eyes of the pages. He gently took the book out of my hands placing my book mark back in and closing it setting it to the side.

"Elena, you are safe, I want you to know that. Victoria isn't after you." He was worried I could tell that much. I sighed leaning up closer to him grabbing his hand.

"Then why all this protection stuff? I may be a weakling human but I did make it 18 years without you, you know." He laughed and looked up at me placing his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it kissing his palm softly.

"You are anything but weak. Stubborn but not weak." He joked and it made me laugh leaning back into the chair. His face went serious and I waited quietly for him to talk when he was ready.

"There's a vampire army coming." His voice was serious and his accent went a little thicker then usually. He stood up walking towards the wall looking at the glassed civil war artifacts he had. That's when it clicked in my head, those belong to him. "The murders and disappearances in Seattle that have been in the news. Its because someone is creating newborns. Untrained newborns. Highly lethal."

"I see," I whispered looking down, he place his hand under my chin moving my head up to look at him again.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. I will protect you." I nodded knowing that but what did that mean about him.

"You're going to have to fight them, aren't you?" He nodded, I frowned at that looking away from him.

"I'll keep going to the reservation," I muttered in defeat, he smiled leaning over to kiss my forehead. He stood up grabbing my hands helping me up. I looked out the window not noticing how late it was.

"I should be getting home," I mumbled as he wrapped his arm around my waist kissing my forehead again, I closed my eyes relaxing into him.

"I was thinking you could stay here tonight." I looked up at him in shock and confused. There's no way my mother would allow that and he knew that. She loved Jasper but I was still living under her roof so her rules.

"You know my mother will never go for that," I said chuckling he sighed giving in. We rode the motorcycle back to my house. He dropped me off taking the motorcycle back to his house. He would be back later. The lights in the house were on so my mother was still awake. I walked in and she was sitting on the couch watching a movie. She looked up at me with a smile and that's when I noticed the man next to her on the couch.

"Oh Elena! Your home." She seemed shocked I was home so I gave a her a confused look glancing over at the clock at read 9:30PM

"Yeah, uh I am." 

"This is Noah," she introduced the guy next to her and he waved at me and I nodded back. _This is so awkward._ "It was so late I thought you would be staying at Bella's." She admitted, I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I was with Jasper but uh I'll be in my room mom, goodnight." I quickly turned down the hall and went into my room shutting the door. Jasper was already there waiting for me he had a cheeky smile on and I threw my jacket at him.

"Shut up," I laughed going over to my dresser to grab some pajamas. I changed turning out the light and got into bed next to him. I placed my head on his chest draping my arm around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me. I moved my head to look up at him and he gave me a small smile. I looked at his arm staring at the scars that were all over them. 

"How did you get these?" I asked lifting his arm up to get a better look at them. They were bite marks. I moved my arm underneath me to sit up a little.

"My up bring wasn't as pleasant as my adoptive siblings," I sat up more intrigued by what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a Major in the Texas Calvary during the Civil War. The youngest there ever had been without really seeing a real battle. After evacuating some woman and children I ran into an immortal, her name was Maria. She turned me, enlisting me into her army. I command her newborns, my ability made it easier but she never let them live a year after they were changed, she had me kill them and I could feel..." He was beginning to get upset, I could tell he didn't enjoy talking about this. I reached my hand up touching his cheek, he looked down at me giving a soft smile reaching up and placing his hand on top of mine. "Its alright," He whispered kissing my palm. We slid back down on the bed.

"Did you love her?" I blurted out not able to drop the subject my curiosity was taking control.

"No, I thought I did at first but as time went on I knew I was just another tool to her." I stayed silent after that, "I love you though," I looked up at him looking for confirmation that what I just heard was real. He laughed softly laying down fully on to the bed facing me. He push the hair out of my face leaning into kiss me. It was gentle but passionate at the same time.

"I love you too," I whispered once he broke the kiss my stomach filling with butterflies. I drifted off shortly after that into a dreamless sleep.

Jasper was gone when I woke up, I looked over at my alarm clock which read 9:00AM. I groaned throwing my comforter off me. Jasper would be there soon so I needed to get ready for the day at the reservation. I walked out of my room and my moms door was opened. I glanced in seeing two pairs of feet at the end of her bed. I didn't want to look further feeling sick to my stomach I grab the door closing. I took a deep breath going into the kitchen to grab something to eat opting for a pop tart. 

There was a knock on the door meaning Jasper was there to pick me up. I grabbed purse and phone opening the door.

"Mornin'" He greeted, I smiled and we walked to his bike. He droves us to the meeting spot. Bella was already there waiting for me with Jacob. I gave Jasper a kiss goodbye before walking up to them. Jacob didn't look to pleased. Bella must of told him that I knew about him and his pack. He didn't say a word as we got into the truck driving off the reservation.

It was a pretty awkward day. The guys all treated me a little differently since I now knew. Like there were side stepping it trying to avoid the conversation. I ignored it reading my book. I really just wanted to get back to the Cullen's. I was finishing up a chapter when Jacob walked up to me looking like he wanted to talk. I place my bookmark closing the book. He sat down next to me. We stayed quiet for a few minutes just watching the guys throw a football around the beach.

"Bella told me that you know." He finally spoke up his face was more relaxed from this morning. I nodded my head. "I understand why she had to tell you. Can I ask you something though?"

I looked over at him waiting for him to ask his question.

"What do you see in them?" He must be referring to the Cullen's. I shrugged not really know what to say.

"I see good." I finally said, he looked at me confused which I got. How could I think of them as good? They've killed people I'm sure but they were good now and that's what really mattered not the past. He scoffed shaking his head.

"I'll never get you and Bella." He muttered, I gave a small smile with a small chuckle.

"Sometimes I don't get myself, Jacob." He smiled at that, I watched him turn his head staring over at Bella and that's when I saw it. The twinkle in his eye his body slouching in a hurt matter. He was in love with her.

"Have you told her?" I asked he looked back at me confused, "That you love her?" He shook his head picking up some rocks and beginning to throw them into the ocean. I was impressed, the ocean was pretty far away. Must be werewolf strength or something.

"No, not yet."

"So you plan on it?"

"I do, is that a problem?" He was starting to get defensive. I gave a small shrug not really wanting to anger him further. "You know, I hope you don't make the same mistake she is." He spat. Okay. Now it was my turn to be upset. I mean really who did he think he was?

"What the hell does that mean?" I spat back getting up, we  were drawing attention to us now. Paul and Seth stopped throwing the ball and began walking towards us. Sam stopped his conversation staring at Jacob sternly.

"It means I hope you don't end choosing a life that only ends in blood Elena. That you're not thinking about...about becoming one of them." He stood up now and was getting closer to me. Our noses almost touch. I wasn't backing down now.

"That is none of your fucking business Jacob." I was yelling now I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, I hated that anger always lead to crying for me. Really ruined the whole being angry thing for me. Paul was next to Jacob now telling him to calm down. Jacob shoved Paul off.

"So what you're going to be a leach! You know. I hope you do..." He paused with a very disturbing grin on his face "So I can be the one to put you out of your misery." I threw my book at him hitting him in the face. The tears had broke through now but I was fuming. How. Dare. He. Before I could yell anything else, Seth was next to me pulling me backwards telling me to stop and that's when it happened. Jacob phased. It wasn't a human who stood in front of me. It was a very large brown wolf. A very large pissed off wolf. Sam phased now and was growling at Jacob. Jacob looked at me then at Bella before running into the forest Sam following. I must of went into shock because everything became blurry and almost slow motion. I could hear people speaking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Next thing I knew we were in a truck headed back to the meeting point.

Edward was there but not Jasper. Bella got of the car and I followed holding my arms. I felt very defeated. Jacobs word hurt. Would he really do that if I became part of the Cullen's. If Jasper turned me? Would he really try to kill me? I shook my head trying to push the thoughts out of my head. Bella came up to me placing her arms around me leading me to Edwards car. Edward spoke to Paul a bit more before getting in the car to take us home.

"I'm sorry Elena," He said looking at me through the rear view mirror, I gave a small smile. When we pulled up to the Cullen's house I could see Jasper was standing on the porch looking very pissed off. He appeared at the car door once we parked helping me out of the car. He walked me into the house and up to his room. I couldn't speak. I didn't want to speak. He kissed my head before going back down stairs to talk with Edward. I laid down on the bed rolling over to look out into the forest. Then the sobs came. I didn't know what to think. Did I want to become a vampire? Did I want to end my life and become an immortal leaving my mortal life behind. My family. My home. It was so much to take in. I heard the door close by sobs had turn into soft sniffles now. Jasper got on the other side of the bed pulling me into him. I buried my face into his chest breathing in his scent. I felt the familiar rush of calmness knowing he was the one causing that.

"Elena," he whispered, there was something in his voice that sounded broken. I looked up at him to see he was hurt. Hurt by what Jacob said. I knew Edward told him what happen today and what Jacob had said to me.

"It was just a stupid fight Jasper. Just a really fucked up fight." I said throwing my hands down on the bed in defeat. He gave a soft smile lifting my chin up to look at him. He gave me a soft kiss putting a small smile on to my lips. I looked into his eyes and at his face trying to take in as much as I could. I really did love this man. I needed to know.

"Jasper, do you..." I paused pushing myself up to sit up right. "Do you want me to be like you?" Fear flashed in his eyes, he grabbed my hand bring it to his lips. His body tensed as the smell of my blood hit his nose.

"Elena. It seems selfish of me to want that. But I do." A sense of relief went through me and I smiled wiping the tears from my face falling into him in an embrace. He was taken back from my fall but easily gather his composure with a laugh. I pulled back kissing him. It was full of love and passion. He deepened the kiss running his tongue along my lips waiting for entrance. I opened my mouth letting him. He rolled so that he was on top of me using his arms to remove his weight off of me. I ran my hand up his back and into his curls. He softly bit my lip forcing a small moan out of me. I moved my other hand to the end of his shirt trying to pull it up.

"Elena," He said between kisses "Elena stop," He broke the kissed but we stayed in the position we were in. He brush a loose hair out of my face leaning down to give me one more kiss before rolling off of me.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward," I whispered this caused him to laugh turning onto his side to face me.

"Believe me, that is not the case darlin', I want to I do. It just not only is it dangerous but in my time, one waited till marriage to share such an intimate moment." It was my turn to laugh now. There's the southern gentleman.

"Jasper, its been quite awhile since your time," He grinned looking down

"That it has," he looked up at me giving me that half smile I was so in love with. I groaned in frustration knowing I was fighting a loosing battle.

"Fine. We'll wait." I finally said giving in to his out dated formality.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs While Writing: I Like Me Better - Lauv, Back to You - Louis Tomlinson (feat. Bebe Rexha & Digital Farm Animals), Wolves - Selena Gomez & Marshmello


	6. A Peek into Forever

I woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden light. Jaspers room came into view and I shot up from the bed in a panic.  _Fuck._ I looked next to me and saw Jasper was sitting at the edge of the bed dressed in fresh clothes for the day. He place a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Morning," he whispered with a smile, my eyes widened as the panic set in.

"My mother! She must be fre-" I got out of the bed racing over to the mirror to fix my bed head and Jasper chuckled. I turned around ready to yell at him and wonder how this situation could be funny since it would be his head on the line to my mothers wrath.

"She thinks you're staying over at Bella's," he smiled noticing my confusion. I relaxed at that now noticing the plate of pancakes next to Jasper on the bed. I walked back over and climbed back into bed grabbing the plat and began eating.  _These pancakes are amazing!_

"Did you make these?" I asked Jasper with a mouth full and pointing at the pancakes with my fork. He laughed and shook his head no.

"Esme, she's enjoying having an excuse to use the kitchen." I smiled making a mental note to thank her. Jasper moved up the bed to sitting next to me and we stared out the window into the lush forest that seem so still but was full of life. We sat in silence just enjoying each others company. I looked over at Jasper to see he was looking at me, a small ray of sunlight hitting the side of his face made it skin show its true nature. I gave him a cheeky smile and went back to eating. It was peaceful. Something I could get use to for the rest of my existence. 

A soft knock came from the door taking my attention away from the best pancakes I had ever eaten to see Alice poke her head into the room with a a stack of clothes in her arms. Woman's clothes. I looked at her confused finishing the last bite of pancakes. 

"I come bearing gifts!" she announced coming into the room and handing me the stack of clothes. I looked at them noticing they were all my size. I decided not to ask how and to just go with it. Jasper got up grabbing the now empty plate, giving me a kick kiss on the head before exiting the room.

"I thought you might want some clothes to change into!" Alice beamed, I gave her a small smile and whispered a thanks. She walked out of the room, I stood up and walked into the hall and then paused.  _Where is the bathroom?_

"First door on your left down the hall," Edward shouted from somewhere in the house. My eyes widened and I rushed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I tried to keep my mind silent as I search for a clean towel, feeling a rush of relief once found. After a long and much needed shower, I looked at the clothes Alice had brought me and let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in when I noticed it was just a simple pair of jeans and green short sleeve shirt. You knew it must have taken a lot for Alice to be so simple with the clothing. After getting dressed and getting my hair some what dry. I went out in search for Jasper. He wasn't in the room so I went down stairs running into Emmet.

"Woah slow down there speedy!" he laughed grabbing my shoulders to make sure I didn't fall.

"Your one to talk, have you seen Jasper?"

"He's in the garage." I quickly thanked him going down to the garage. When I opened the door, Jasper was leaning against the work bench with a helmet in hand. He smiled when he saw me and walked over handing me the helmet. I gave him a questioning look. The weather was nice out so I knew we couldn't go anywhere there was people. He got on the bike putting on his helmet and started the bike. He looked over at where I was standing and offered his hand. I smiled and shook my head, putting on the helmet and getting on the back of the bike linking my hands around his waist with a death grip.

We rode for a few hours going out of Forks and past Port Angels. He eventually pulled off onto a dirt road and by the overgrowth it was hardly ever used. We came to stop when the road was blocked by a gate. He kicked out the kick stand and turned off the bike. I got off and Jasper came over helping me with the buckle once undone I took it off looking at the scenery around me. The trees were old here, the growth around them was thick.

"Where are we?" I asked turning to face Jasper, he just smiled and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and he led me past the gate onto a trail that was barely there.

"Are planning on killing me?" I asked him with a smile, I heard him laugh but he didn't turn to look back, just kept walking forward. After a couple miles you came to the edge of a cliff, you looked out at the open water, no land for miles. It was a beautiful site. I took a deep breath breathing in the ocean air. I looked behind me to see Jasper sitting on a make shift bench, he patted the spot next to him. I went over and sat down on it.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He smiled and looked down at his lap, I could see him fiddling with his fingers. He was nervous. Jasper Hale was nervous.

"I found this place a couple of decades ago, it was when I was having a harder time with my new diet." He paused looking up at me "This is my spot, I guess you could say." I smiled, happy he was comfortable enough to share this with me.

"What do you want, Elena?" He asked suddenly, I scrunched my face in confusion not understanding what he was asking. "What do you want out of your life?" 

"Well, I want you," I grabbed his hand rubbing my thumb across his knuckles.

"I know that, but what else? What did you want to be before you met me? Who did you want to be?" I looked out into the ocean.  _What do I want?_ I thought for what seemed like a long time and it probably could have been but Jasper sat there patient as ever , waiting for my answer.

"Honestly," I turned looking at him, looking into this eyes, " I didn't have a plan, I had no idea what I wanted to do before I met you."

"Nothing, nothing at all?" He asked, I knew he thought it was unbelievable. Me of all people not having a plan, a future I had planned out since I was old enough to understand what that meant. I was so put together at school. I always did my work and I did my work well.

"I guess, when everything was going on with my parents, I lost sight of all that." I didn't notice the single tear falling until Jasper reach up to gently wipe it away. I gave him a soft smile and then rested my head on his shoulder enjoying the sound of the waves crashing below into the cliff. I don't know how long we sat there for lost in the silence between the two of us. I glanced up at him peaking at him the my lashes, his face was so calm and so soft looking.  I can't remember ever seeing him like this before. Like there was no pain, that his constant struggle with blood was non-existent in this moment. He looked down after feeling my eyes on him and smiled leaning down to kiss me.

This. This is what forever could look like. Sitting here enjoying these precious moments with the man I loved. I relaxed at that thought. I didn't need a plan. Not yet anyway. The only plan I cared about at this moment, was being able to spend forever with Jasper. With becoming a vampire.

 


	7. Graduation

**12:00PM**

****Today was the day. Graduation day. The day I would officially become a member of human society. At least for now. Till I become a vampire that is.

I was sitting in Alice's room with Bella and Alice, who insisted on doing our make up and hair for today. Saying something about how there is nothing like your first graduation. Bella told me to just let her do it and that's what I did. I smiled and took it. I would have just gone to graduation with my hair done and no make up but this will do to and it would make my mom happy. 

Truthfully, I had a lot more going on in my head then the worries of graduation. So many thoughts about the future and what it would be like for me. Jasper and I hadn't set a date yet on when I would be turned. We actually haven't really talked about it at all since the first conversation. I honestly had been avoiding the conversation all together.

I glanced over at Bella, she was sitting over by the windows reading a book as she waited for her turn with Alice. A part of me envied her. She was so sure and so certain about what she wanted with Edward. She was letting go of her old life so easily. I noticed her splint was no longer on.

"How's your wrist?" She looked up at me with an amused smile

"Healed, for the time being," I shook my head at her, Alice patted me on the shoulders, I looked up into the mirror to see her work. Alice kept the make-up simple and natural but curled my hair to have a beachy wave look, it was pretty. Made me kind of wish I had the patience to do it myself more often.

"All done! Bella!" I got up from the chair taking Bella's spot by the window.

"I can't believe the one time I'm not there, you punch a werewolf." We both laughed and Alice shook her head at us.

"If you want to punch him next time, be my guest. Though I would not advise it." It went silent and my face started to fall again as the thought of the future started to take hold again. Bella must have noticed.

"Alice, could I have a minute with Elena." I looked up at her confused and Alice just gave a soft smile placing a comforting hand on my shoulder before exiting her room closing the door behind her.

"What is it Elena?" I looked back at Bella trying to play it off fine.

"It's nothing," She frowned, getting u and coming over to sit with me, I moved over so she would have room. I sighed knowing she wasn't going to drop it. "It's just... How are you so sure? How are you so okay with...with leaving your human life behind?"

"So this is what's been bothering you for the past few days? Jasper has just been all over Edward about it." That brought a soft chuckle but then we both went serious.

"Remind me to thank Edward later," I half joked letting out a weak laugh, "How are you so sure?" I blurted out again looking up at Bella. She gave me a small smile before taking my hands into hers.

"It's because I belong here Elena," I stared at her as she spoke that sentence so calmly without any doubt as I tried to understand what she was saying. "This world feels normal. I know that sounds crazy, but it does."

That's when I got it. My life before the Cullen's, before Jasper was exhausting. The continuous battle with trying to fit into some sort of group at schools or with people in general. Then I moved here, and everything was easy. Being here was easy, just like breathing. It was like I was born into the wrong...species. I guess that would be the correct word. I was meant to be here, right here. I let out a loud laugh as the realization sunk in and it felt like a weight I had been carrying my whole life was being lifted off my chest.

"I get it," I smiled back at her and she beamed back at me before giving my hands a squeeze and getting back into her seat and calling Alice back in.

"Now! Back to my work, we are almost done and it is almost time to go!" Alice clapped her hands in excitement which only made us laugh.

 

* * *

 

**1:30PM**

I waited in my designated place in line as we waited to be called into the gym. We were in alphabetical order my name being towards the end of the alphabet I looked a head and spotted the blonde hair was looking for and as if he knew I was looking at him he turned his head locking eyes with me and I smiled at him and he returned it mouthing an 'I love you' before a teacher came out telling us to head in.

Once seated the ceremony began, a speech from the principle and then a speech from a school administrated none of us had ever interacted with and then they started naming the students, I clapped and cheered for all of the Cullen's, even thought I knew this was just another graduation for them and screamed for Bella almost louder than her dad. Then when my name was called and I walked up onto the stage, I looked around and spotted my mom. She was crying and cheering and clapping. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I saw the happiness in her eyes and then the anxiety struck. My chest tightened and I fought so hard to keep it together. I sucked in a breath and before the hyperventilating I could feel start a wave of relief rushed over and I knew it was Jasper.

I thanked the teacher handing out the diplomas and quickly went back to my seat. The one thing that didn't cross my mind when I was speaking to Bella earlier. My mother. My innocent mom, who had been through so much was now going to loose a daughter. Her only child. I looked up to meet Jaspers eyes full of concern and worry. I gave him a weak smile before looking back up the stage not meeting his eyes again the rest of the ceremony. I knew Edward was reading my mind so I tried to keep my head clear of any thoughts.

After it was over, I met my mom outside who embraced me in a teary hug bring a happy laugh. That's when I saw him. My brief moment of happiness ruined. I frowned as he walked over.

"Proud of you bug," He said giving me a hug that I didn't return. I kept my eyes straight. "You're mother tells me-"

"What are you doing here?" I cut him off not wanting to make any small talk with him. My father frowned but kept his composure.

"It's your graduation," He simply stated, my body was fuming. It didn't help that I was already upset to begin with.

"Sweetheart," my mother whispered placing a comforting hand on my shoulder that shrugged off.

"Well its over now, you can leave." I stared at him in the eyes and anger flashed in his eyes but was gone within seconds, not wanting to make scene most likely. I turned to my mother giving her a hug.

"I have to go get ready for the party, I love you." I said before walking off before my father could say anything more. I walked away not heading in any direction in particular before I collided into what felt like a wall. I looked up after regaining my composure to see a grinning Emmet.

"There you are! Jasper has been looking for you," He beamed throwing an arm around my shoulder

"Excuse me but who the hell are you," I groaned turning to see my father marching over to us, Emmet looked down at me and I shook my head.

"Dad, go." I urged stepping in between him and Emmet. Not that I wouldn't mind see Emmet break a bone but this was neither the time nor place for that. 

"Is this the guy you've been seeing?" he questioned gesturing to Emmet, Emmet stepped forward this time in a very brotherly proactive manner.

"No, but that would be my brother." He said defensively "I don't suppose you have a problem with him?" I could tell by the way my father was shuffling on his feet that Emmet made him nervous.

"Emmet," I whispered trying to get him to be quiet knowing he was only making the situation first

"Dad, you lost your father privileges a long time ago, now please. Leave." I grabbed Emmet's arm pulling on it telling him I wanted to go knowing very well I could not force the freight train if he didn't want to.

"I am still your Father Elena. Like it or not." I turned this time rage taking over. I let go of Emmet storming my way over to him stopping a few feet from him.

"You don't get to come here and pretend to be this" I half yelled motioning to all of him, "I didn't need you as a child and I especially don't need you now." I walked back over to Emmett and he lead me over to the rest of the Cullen's who were standing near the cars. I spotted Jasper who was looking past me I looked behind my shoulder to see my father still standing there looking defeated and broken. I almost felt bad for the man but the damage he dealt was already done. Once over to Jasper he pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head.

"Congratulations," he smiled down at me and I laughed shaking my head at him 

"The first of many," I joked getting a small laugh from him. He lead me over to Edwards Volvo opening the backdoor for me.

"Let's go people, we have a party to get ready for!" Alice shouted excitedly getting into Emmet's jeep. We all groaned at her but with smiles on our faces.

 

* * *

 

**6:00PM**

I was really impressed with how Alice transformed the downstairs, removing the furniture to create a dance floor and hired a caterer to have some food. I stayed in Jaspers room as the set up began. Seeing my father really put a strain on my mood. I sat on the bed staring out into the woods, a knock from the doorway pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Jasper standing there with a soft smile, I returned it turning my head to look back into the woods. I felt the bed sink as he sat down next to me his hand rubbing my back gently.

"Do you want to talk about today?" I tensed up knowing what he was talking about. The ceremony. When my anxiety suddenly acted up. I remained silent feeling my eyes began to water. I sucked in a breath unsure of what to say. I put my head in my hands staring down at the floor.

"My mother." Was all I was able to mutter out between the tears that were now flowing freely. He reached under my arms lifting my head up by my chin making look into his golden eyes. "I'd never get to see her again." He gave me a broken smile.

"We can wait, Elena." He said and I shook my head looking back out into the woods.

"No, it would only make it harder." I wiped away the tears standing up flattening out the dress that Alice had picked out for me. It was simple emerald green dress. She said it was the perfect color to bring out my eye color. I took a deep breath trying to collect myself.

"Elena," Jasper whispered placing a hand in my shoulder, I turned to face him.

"Not tonight Jasper, please." I begged giving him the best smile I could muster up. He looked at me worried but nodded anyway offering me his hand. I took it and he lead me down the stairs. I heard the music before we got down the stairs. It was already filled with people. I spotted Bella talking with Jessica and Angela. I looked up at Jasper and he smiled motioning his head for me to go over there. I maneuvered my way around the new graduates who were enjoying the first night of adulthood.

"Elena, " Bella greeted once I got over to them "I was wondering when you would come down." she pulled me into a hug when we pulled away she raised an eyebrow at me in question when she noticed my slightly puffy eyes.

"Jessica that speech was amazing!" I said before Bella could say anything.

"You think? It wasn't to cliché?" She asked even though I knew that she knew it was amazing. I nodded my head with a smile.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Angela cheered pulling Jessica with her to the dance floor. I looked over at Bella to see she was looking past me with a very pissed off expression. I looked over my shoulder to see what she was staring at and then I saw him. Jacob. Along with Quil and Embry. Now I was starting to get upset, the memory of Jake and I's last meeting still very fresh in my mind.

"What are they doing here?" I turned my head back looking back at Bella. She shook her head and then started walking towards them. I stayed back but turning to face them keeping an eye on the situation. Jacob looked over at me and it made me tense up and I looked away deciding I needed some air. I went out on to the porch. It was chilly out but bearable at least for a little awhile. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and leaning my head back slightly. The fresh air felt good and it was calming my nerves.

"Thought I would find you out here." I looked over at where the voice came from and saw Jasper smiling at his hands in his pockets. I smiled back at him chuckling a little from a bit of embarrassment. He walked over to me grabbing my hand and bring it up to his lips kissing it softly. I turned pulling him into a hug bearing my face into his chest taking a deep breath. He rubbed my back softly letting me relax into him. "It's been quite a day." I laughed at that pulling back to look up at him. There was something in his eyes telling me that there was something wrong. I pulled back a little from him.

"What is it?" I asked worried evident in my voice.

"The army." Was all he said, I dropped my head knowing what this meant. It was time. The vampire army that they had been watching was finally coming. "We are having a training session with the wolves,"

"I want to come." He signed running his hand through his hair when he looked back at me with a half grin. I crossed my arms showing that I wasn't budging on this. I wanted to see. I wanted to know what he was going to be going through.

"I knew you would say that."


End file.
